Edge of Night
by chryssa
Summary: dia bahkan belum pergi, tapi entah kenapa hatinya sudah rindu. BL, AU, drabble. Kise/Kuroko.


**Kuroko no Basket ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, kurang beberapa menit. Sunyi masih merajai. Langit masih gelap, meski tidak terlalu pekat—setidaknya itulah pemandangan yang tertangkap sepasang manik madu itu melalui tirai jendela yang sedikit tersingkap. Entah kenapa Kise Ryouta terbangun pada jam-jam begini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia mengalihkan pandang matanya pada kepala bersurai biru muda yang membebani lengannya. Kuroko Tetsuya masih terlelap, dengan lengan Kise sebagai bantalnya dan kedua lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang pemuda pirang itu. Sepasang kristal _azure _favoritnya itu terhalang kelopaknya. Derak dapasnya teratur, sedikit menggelitik permukaan kulit Kise.

Tangannya yang bebas terangkat. Membelai helai-helai halus biru muda di hadapannya. Senyum samar terlengkung di bibirnya.

"Maaf ya, Kurokocchi." Kise bergumam lirih. "Besok aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi."

Kadang-kadang, Kise mengutuk pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan pemuda itu menjelajah langit dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Dia baru saja kembali kurang dari satu minggu yang lalu, setelah hampir satu bulan absen dari rumah mereka, dan besok dia dipaksa meninggalkannya lagi—entah untuk berapa satuan waktu lamanya.

Kuroko bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya dalam guratan garis di wajah—oposisi total dari dirinya. Hanya saja Kise tahu, dalam setiap pandang mata Kuroko masih terangkum rindu untuknya. Ketika dia kembali, dan Kuroko menyambutnya dengan senyum lalu berucap, "selamat datang, Kise-_kun." _Dia tahu, jauh tersembunyi di dasar kolam biru muda itu, Kuroko mengharapkannya untuk tinggal lebih lama pasca kepulangannya.

Kise memandang wajah Kuroko, lagi. Berusaha mengingat setiap detilnya. Dia hanya takut, dia akan melupakan wajah tanpa cela yang sangat jarang menunjukkan gurat ekspresinya setelah sekian lama pergi.

Ah, dia bahkan belum pergi, tapi entah kenapa hatinya sudah rindu.

Kise mendekap Kuroko erat-erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada helai-helai biru muda Kuroko, menghirup aroma familiar yang samar-samar menguar dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kise-_kun?"_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kise melongggarkan pelukannya. Tampaknya dia sukses menginterupsi mimpi Kuroko. "Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu, Kurokocchi."

"Kau tidak tidur, Kise-_kun?" _Kuroko bertanya, sedikit inkoheren dengan kalimat Kise sebelumnya. "Besok kau harus berangkat pagi."

Kise menggeleng. Jujur, dia berkata, "aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mau Kise-_kun _pergi," respon Kuroko sedikit mengejutkan, kali ini. "Aku masih rindu Kise-_kun."_

Kise terpana, belum pernah Kuroko mengucapkan hal semacam ini menjelang keberangkatannya—ini kali yang pertama. Kise tahu, Kuroko kesepian dan juga rindu, ketika jarak terpaksa menjadi batas untuk mereka. Tapi, dia tak pernah mencegah Kise pergi. Meski harus menahan rindu dalam jangka waktu yang lama, dia tidak egois—Kise tahu.

Hanya satu probabilitas yang terpikir oleh Kise; Kuroko sudah mencapai batas yang mampu ditahannya. Rindunya sudah berada pada titik tertingginya.

"Kalau Kurokocchi yang meminta, aku tak akan pergi," Kise memutuskan.

"Tidak bisa, Kise-_kun. _Ini kewajibanmu," Kuroko tahu, pemuda pirangnya tersayang dengan senang hati membatalkan keberangkatannya (lebh tepatnya, mencari alasan untuk membatalkan penerbangannya), jika dia yang meminta. Tapi, pasti ada cara yang lain untuk mengatasinya.

"Tapi aku masih rindu Kurokocchi. Aku masih ingin memeluk Kurokocchi," jemari Kise bergerak mendekat ke wajah Kuroko, mengelus pipinya dengan sayang.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memelukku sekarang," balas Kuroko. Lalu, jari-jarinya terulur pada tengkuk Kise—memaksanya sedikit menunduk, membuat sepasang bibir itu bertemu. Kemudian bergerak dalam ritme yang sama-sama mereka tahu.

"Kurokocchi," Kise memanggil di sela-sela kecupannya. "Aku janji akan pulang cepat, kali ini."

**おわり**

* * *

530 kata—tanpa author note dan ini random nan abal sekali. OOC pula. Terpikir dan langsung diketik ketika tadi pagi saya terbangun pukul setengah dua pagi dan saya enggak punya Kise, apalagi Kuroko, untuk diajak ngobrol. Yang saya punya Cuma tugas kuliah yang belum selesai OTL.

Silahkan apresiasinya :)


End file.
